Is There More Feelings?
by WCZF
Summary: Even after a year, these forbidden feelings between the Vampire Hunters next President and the Vampire s Pureblooded Kuran Princess blooms. When Zero ask Yuuki what he is to her once again, what does happen when she decides to answer? LEMON at the end.


**We are...drums...WCZF writing groub! Or what else you would call it. Hi...hi...Okay enough. Enjoy our story:)xD**

_**Is There More Feelings?**_

**By **Caela, VampireCythia, Anneliezz and Shizza24

Walking away from the academy, Yuuki wandered into the nearby forest. The trees swayed in the cold wind and her white uniform did not keep away the cold night. The cold made Yuuki wonder about why she was even outside. She then remembered that after lessons were done, she was totally restless. In her room she tried to keep her mind on her studies but her thoughts distracted her all the time and she ended up staring out the window. With the thought that the chilly night air would help her focus, she went outside. And without realizing it, her feet had already moved her a long away inside the forest.

She took a long breath and looked around to figure out where she was. The trees reminded her of something. She looked more carefully around. What was it? And it came as lightning; her eyes wandered to a certain tree, a very old and big tree. And it was there...where she had taken Zero´s blood. One of her hands suddenly clutched her throat; her throat felt dry just thinking about what had happened. She walked over to the tree and learned on it. With her hands was still at her throat, her heart began beating wildly in her chest. Perhaps the blood wasn't enough? Maybe she needed a lot more. When her heart finally started beat normally again, she could feel her own fangs beginning to poke her lip. Perhaps she didn't have enough blood? After tasting Zero´s blood, the tablets tasted just as bad as when Kaname had left her.

At first she had been satisfied with taking the blood tablets. But after a little time she began to feel thirsty again. Now she was forced to take the tablets now that Kaname wasn't around. She tried to take the pill package out of her school jacket, but the package fell to the ground. When she lowered herself down to take it off the ground, she heard a sound. The presence, _his_presence reverberated through her mind and made her thirsty again. But she shouldn't show him that she yet again was thirsty, yet again weak. She got up from the ground and leaned on the tree again, while trying to control her blood thirst and hoping that Zero would not notice that she was leaning against the very tree where she had drank his blood.

She watched Zero Kiryuu appear before her eyes. The Vampire Hunter's cold and gorgeous face looked down at her like she was a naughty child who had done unpleasant things. As he came further towards her, Yuuki asked, "What do you want Zero?" They eyes met for a moment. His violet eyes stared into her red-brown eyes. Yuuki couldn't help noticing Zero's intense gaze. A gaze you would want to drown in anytime. Yuuki heart skipped a beat. It was hard not to see why; he was one of the few people who could stand up to vampires in terms of looks. It wasn't because of the Pureblood bite that made him a vampire. Yuuki knew that even before that bite, Zero was gorgeous.

His body was full of corded muscles from the hard vampire hunter training. His silver hair is a rather unique hair color and was a perfect contrast for his violet eyes. And on the left side of his neck there was a tattoo, not just any random tattoo. It showed that he was a tamed vampire, tamed by _her_. She still had the bracelet contained the spell for stopping him from becoming a Level E. Why she still wore the bracelet everyday, she didn't understand. Maybe as a memory for the ten years she spent as human. Or the four years she spent with Zero? Without knowing it, she clutched her wrist. She should be used to being his enemy: But she still couldn´t believe it. That person, the one she had been closest to? Who, with warm and steady affection, had teased her and called her useless? It may be devastating, but they were born to be enemies: Zero as the son of a long line of feared Vampire Hunters, and her, the sole surviving daughter of the Kuran Purebloods.

Yuuki slowly began to come back to reality; she noticed that Zero learned on the same tree's other side. "Do you know that everybody is searching for you?" he asked. Yuuki wondered about how long she had been gone. She looked away and said, "I needed some fresh air". Zero turned towards Yuuki and grasped her wrist. Yuuki gulped a little bit of air in shock and she was aware of the extra blood pumping into her flushed cheeks. Zero's emotionless face moved closer to her face. Yuuki heart struggled to keep beating as he closed the distance between them, invading her personal space. Unable to meet his eyes, Yuuki watched Zero's mouth say, "Be sure not to make any problems for anybody, including me." After a final glare at her wide brown eyes, he turned back and disappeared into the silent trees. Barely able to think, she felt there shouldn't be any different feelings: for him, for herself, _both_? With that incomplete thought, Yuuki ran back to the moon dorm.

Zero was running away, deeper into the forest that surrounded Cross Academy. He tried to think of something else other than her, anything but her. She had been the one to promise to run away from him, but now that was exactly what he was doing. Her smell still lingered all around him, even though he'd been running for quite a while now. He sighed, and stopped against a tree. He should be used to it, both her scent and her presence; it had been a while since she came back to this cursed Academy. He remembered how he, just moments ago, had almost lost it right in front of her. He had wanted to stand this close to her, to prove that she could no longer influence him. But of course, he had then seen the hurt in her big cinnamon eyes. He had not been able to resist looking in them, looking at her cold white face, looking at her lips…Proving anything was useless, it would all be lies anyways.

"Zero Kiryuu, you must be the biggest moron walking on this earth right now" He muttered to himself. "Can't disagree with that," he heard from behind him. Kaito was studying him intensely. "Zero, what exactly are you doing? I've seen you talking to her. That pureblood should mean nothing to you. But still, you… Never mind." The brown-haired hunter sighed. Zero thought the look on his face was almost pity, but then again, he couldn't be sure, because the next moment Kaito turned around and walked away.

Yuuki was walking back to the Night Class dorms. It was almost sundown and the light was getting less harsh. Her heart was still beating fast as a result of her encounter with Zero as she gently held the wrist which moments ago was in his grip. Zero's eyes were as frigid an artic night, his deadpan expression dyed in bitterness. Even if his eyes were void of the warmth they once possessed, they still went piercing right into the depths of her core, giving life to feelings she had been desperately trying to seal away for the past entire year. "_I'll hide away my crying heart_." Her words to herself back on that fateful day flashed in her mind. Yes, she had to hide her heart and lock away all those feelings associated to that heart deep inside where no one could find them. For such feelings would only become a hindrance in her giving Zero a reason to live by running away from him. They didn't even matter now that Zero had detached himself of his past feelings for her. Yet… Yet…. Why were these feelings still lingering inside her? These feelings she so desperately tried to bury down. Why would they still seep out from the dark corners of her heart, making their way into her very core, a drill burrowing into flesh. She and Zero were enemies now. That was all they could be. A year should have been enough for her to get used to this fact. Yet… why did the cold and bitter look he gave her earlier hurt her so much? Why was her heart still beating this fast at his touch? Hiding away those emotions was becoming a harder task with every passing moment she spent near him. She didn't know how long she could hold. But she knew that she had to keep hiding them no matter what, because this way it gave Zero a reason to go on.

The next day while Zero was patrolling around the Moon Dorm, to see if anyone of the bastards Vampires had sneaked into the Sun Dorm or had broke other rules. In his deepest core he actually did wish for one of the vampires to break one or two of the rules so he maybe could get permission to shoot down one of them. He touched the Bloody Rose gun. The Anti-Vampire weapon had already slaughtered over thousands of vampires, and maybe a million of them under different owners. And he had already hunted down a bunch of them in the past year after_she_ had left him. He felt better when he slaughtered them, like the beasts they are. He killed only the Level E´s who had lost their minds. In the end he would… become just as insane as them. He can only become as sick with bloodlust as those monsters; he would eventually become an level E.

But over the last year, it had become easier to manage his blood thirst. But after seeing _her_again it had become worse. Just seeing her reminded of his constant hunger: hunger for her blood. "Zero?" Zero abruptly came to attention after hearing the familiar voice. He clearly knew who brown-haired woman was at the lower end of the staircase. She looked up at him, worrying about what was wrong. "Zero is there...something wrong?" Her question sounded worried and it was hard to not to laugh of her cuteness. She looked from side to side and when she was sure that no one was looking she did touch his forehead and asked: "Are you sick?" Zero looked confused at her. "I can't get sick just as well as you can't" Zero answered her. She looked confused for a moment but then she did understand what he meant. "Oh sorry it's a..." She stopped for a second then she continued. "...Old habit" She blushed a little and then she did begin walking down the staircase. He walked a few steps when Zero noticed that it was the same staircase where Yuuki had said she wanted to return their relationship to how it was in the past. When they was about to cross each other, Yuuki stumbled. "Ohhwahh!"

"Idiot," Zero yelled at her while he turned around to catch her. But instead of breaking her fall, he fell down too. Zero landed upon Yuuki and quickly checked that she was okay. When he noticed something… their lips had touched when they landed. They...they kissed?

When Zero realized what situation he and Yuuki found themselves in, he pulled back, but no more than just a couple of inches. He couldn't help but notice how soft Yuuki felt under his body. When he looked her in the eye, he expected her to look away and push him off. Only she didn't. Her face had become scarlet red, and her surprised eyes looked at him in a way…Well, surely not the way he expected her to. Right now, he should jump up, ignoring the pureblood like a hunter should. But captivated by her eyes, he just couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. They kept still, as if both were waiting for something. Right the moment when he decided to man up and move after all, she tilted her hand-As if in slow-motion, reaching for him, the tops of her fingers touched his cheekbone. It felt so warm, like the sun. If he'd had any resistance at all, it had completely washed away now.  
>"Zero" He could feel her ragged breath on his face. She never finished her sentence, but her unwillingly pleading face told him enough. Even though he could barely believe it, he was certain of the tone that her voice had just held. Closing the last remaining distance between their lips again, he kissed her. Passionately this time. Right there, lying on the floor, in the hall of the moon dorm, he kissed the girl he loved. And she was kissing him back.<p>

Her wish had remained unspoken, but had been clear to him anyway. And he had never been able to deny her what she wished for. Not back then, not now...

Static electricity…little lightening bolts…were attacking Zero's senses. He felt their small bits of hurt where he touched her skin, and touched her lips. Pleasure and pain. He did not want to open his eyes, he was afraid that what was happening was not real, until he heard her moan. Worried, he snapped his eyes open, only to see her expressive eyes closed and their breaths mixing into a floating pure white smoke. He forgot how cold it was: it was crisp and even hateful and he knew he had a special hate for…  
>Zero quickly pushed himself from Yuuki. It was as violent as a slap.<p>

She turned around slowly, and met Zero's amethyst eyes with her own matching glare. Zero roughly grabbed the front of her dress, and pulled her towards him, face to face. Almost a kiss. Almost doesn't count.

Yuuki focused on Zero's face and was surprised by the changes she saw. She was just now bathing in the warmth and sunshine of Zero's body heat, and now what she was left with is a glacier of a man: Tantalizing but cold. One lock of silver silk hair was out of place: She would rather touch it, lick it, anything, than hear the dreaded words she was expecting.

"Who...am I to you, Yuuki Kuran?" Each word fell like a rock off a cliff, with the finality of something being crushed.

What am I to you? His words were icicles, stabbing deep into her conscience

What are you to me, Zero? Her mind, her thoughts, everything seemed like a blur under the clamoring pounds in her chest. She hadn't felt her heart race this madly in over a year now and her cheeks felt as if they were set on fire. She had her deep brown eyes fixed onto their amethyst counterpart; the latter, a wild mixture of bitterness and hostility, stared back at her, tearing roughly at her heart. Only inches away from her, Zero stood tall and rigid, his silver hair falling in whispers around his eyes. His expression, cold and set in stone, sent shivers down her spine.

Who was he to her? Somewhere in the deep corners of her mind, Yuuki knew that the acknowledgement of Zero's existence would shake the very core of her entire world, one that was set out so perfectly for her by destiny. She had been running away from this just as she had been from Zero. She didn't have an answer for that question. She didn't want to answer it, for she knew this answer would mean a devastating realization, one she wasn't ready to face. Not yet. She had locked her heart and all those feelings for him along with the tears long ago. Yet what was this feeling that she was holding on to so desperately? A part of her was frantic to reach out and never let go of the man who stood in front of her, yet another part was holding her back equally desperately, telling her that this move might severe the only connection she had left to Zero: the string that tied their fates together as mortal enemies.

The burning in her cheeks intensified as their recent encounter flashed through her mind. The taste of his lips on hers was still fresh. Her heart was pounding even more ferociously now. To think she had been audacious enough to initiate a kiss with this man who stood before her, this man whom she was forbidden to hone any feelings for, this man who saw her as nothing more than just a prey to hunt down and an enemy to get rid of. The thought sent another pang through her chest as she flinched. A prey...

Zero's gaze was even more brutal now. As he turned around to leave, his words held fast to her like bullets in her chest. His tone was completely void of emotion.  
>"You're nothing but a pitiful embodiment of contradictions, Kuran."<p>

He stepped down the stairs and made his way to the exit, leaving behind a completely broken Yuuki, who dropped to her knees the moment he left.

Zero walked out of the moon dorm. His head was full of thoughts about the incident. Why did he kiss her back? The only one she loved was Kaname Kuran. That's why she couldn't answer who Zero was her. It was just a year ago. Because ´she´ only loved Kaname. It could never be him. So why? Why did she want to kiss him? Probably because she felt lonely and hoped to find a substitute in him. Why could he be so stupid to kiss her back? The answer was oblivious: Zero loves her. More than anything in the world. So much more than any other person in this world. Her warm smile, her intense gaze that gave him strength, those gentle hands who would be touching his face a year ago. He had tried all his best to forget it. Forget ´her´. But he should have realized it sooner. He loved her too much to forget her. Even when she had left him alone for another man, he still loved her. Kaname Kuran was right about him, Zero could never betray her. No matter what happened he would still protect her. But the person she loved left her. Zero couldn't understand it, but that's the reason why he hated Kaname Kuran even more now. If Kaname really loved how could he leave her. He had trusted that Kaname would make her happy, to protect her from loneliness and sorrow.

Zero had hoped that her beautiful smile would remain the same, even after Yuuki became a Pureblood, he was sure that Yuuki's smile would be the same. "Zero Kiryuu you make more mistakes minute after minute; you are the biggest idiot in the whole of Japan!" He sighed. He kicked a trash bag on his way to his apartment. He was comforted by the thought of a lot of sleep.

The next night he was forced to patrol in the night dorm again. He prayed to not meet her. Things would be too awkward if they would meet just now. Because he wouldn't know how to react after their kissing incident. When he reached the common room Hanabusa Aidou appeared before him. Hanabusa quietly said, "Yuuki Kuran-Sama wants to speak with you. She is waiting in her room."

Zero did not want to go to her room. But he couldn't refuse, maybe Yuuki had something important to say: Hunter business? So he ended up walking to the Pureblood's room. Hanabusa made sure none of the Night Class students was there to disturb them. It was really lucky that Sara and her harem was drinking tea in the living room or else he would be caught in a place where he had no business being.

When Zero opened Yuuki's door, there was no one in the room. The window was open and moonlight was shining into the room. He stood and stared out the window until Yuuki arrived. Zero looked over his shoulder and asked: "Why did you call me Kuran?" Yuuki calmly looked at Zero and answered, "You asked me a important question yesterday night and I'm going to answer it now." Yuuki pretended not to see Zero's shocked face and closed the door behind her, hoping no one could hear what she intended to say to him.

Yuuki closed the door, but she didn't turn around. She made her decision to speak to Zero, but that didn't make this moment any easier. It's a funny thing that it had been Aido who had made her do this, since he wouldn't support it at all if he knew what she was really up to.

He had been talking about Sarah's little minions. "They are taking her orders just like that, lying to themselves about reality".

"Lying to themselves…" Those words lingered in her mind, and why wouldn't they. It was exactly what she'd been doing all those years. Those words had opened her eyes and now it was time to do something about it. All she had do was be honest, no matter the consequences. It was the most fair thing to do. For all of them.

Zero watched Yuuki turn around, her face soft and vulnerable. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. She seemed to take a good breath, before she finally spoke. 'Zero..., last year, when I told you I had no longer any worries and fears, I was lying.' She looked him in the eye, and he was both excited and terrified of what she might say. 'Zero, I…I was scared…because of us…,because…we wouldn't be together anymore. That thought scares me more than I could have ever imagined. I've always tried to stay by your side, Zero, even when I had no right to,…because…because…a part of my heart will always belong to you.'

Zero didn't dare to believe in what she was saying. He didn't dare to hope. But if her words really meant what they seemed to mean... He took a step closer.

'Zero, I think that all this time, I lied to myself…I think I really do love you.' Silence. While speaking, she'd come closer. Right now she was only standing a couple of inches away from him. Zero thought he was hallucinating, but some cruel and yet so gentle part of his mind told him he wasn't. He loved her. Yet he wondered if he would push her away or take her into his arms. He knew what he should be doing, to keep away from her. But then again, that was what he always had done…And what good had it brought him? None. He noticed his whole mind was against the idea of pushing her away, and he knew he was lost. For once in his life, someone had told him exactly what he had wanted to hear, and he was going to take his chances with it.

It was in the exact same moment that they leaned closer. Their lips met, with a passion that seemed almost desperate. As if the only moment together they would ever get was now. Perhaps it was.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, he kept her as close as possible. Zero pushed her against the wall, gently, never breaking their kiss. When they both took a breath, cinnamon eyes met amethyst ones. Zero's eyes for once showed all of his emotions. In his eyes there was love. He lowered his head again and Yuuki's breath became ragged as Zero kissed her face, her neck, her everywhere. His silver hair brushed her face. She didn't even remembered how they landed on the bed. She just knew that now, she could feel his weight pressing her body down. Zero's hands slightly lifted the edge of her shirt. They left burning marks on the bare skin of her back. Unwillingly she moaned, and he seemed even more willingly in response. All she did was hold him, kiss him, love him… She had a good idea of where this was going, but she couldn't find the strength to care. Whatever happened tonight, she wouldn't regret it.

About to kiss her again, Zero's arms circled Yuuki's shoulders. He was leaning in for her mouth and then changed direction and stopped moving when his lips were almost touching her ear, causing her skin to pulsate wildly on that side of her face. "Are you free to be with me," Zero whispered. He then pulled away and sat on the bed, his eyes quietly watching hers.

Yuuki sat down as well. After a couple of seconds, she reached for Zero's tie, playing with the end of it. She then grasped the tie by the loose knot and brought Zero's face closer to hers.

"Yes"

She then took a deep inhaled breath, reached over, and kissed Zero, nibbling his lower lip and tasting his delicious blood. Her warm brown eyes changed to a deeper cherry hue, something Zero saw for the first time. Before he had time to think, Yuuki pushed Zero on his back and while crouching over him, she deepened the kiss. Yuuki began throwing off Zero's tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. The sound of a few popping buttons hitting the floor went ignored.

Zero's hands were at her waist, before touching her shirt, now touching her skin. His cool hands moved on her warm skin, gliding on her stomach and now touching her chest. Not bothering with the basics, he snapped his wrist to the side and removed the now broken bra. Both of them let out moans at the same time; the time Zero's hands felt Yuuki's breasts.

Zero's fang grazed the corner of Yuuki's mouth. His tongue slowly tasted the luscious red drop. Letting out another sound, Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulders and flipped Yuuki on her back. The soft impact of bodies on the bed did not stop his shaking mouth from trailing across her blushing cheek, down to the bare skin of her shoulders, her chest- making Yuuki shiver. When Zero's mouth was at her neck, he tightened his hold around Yuuki's waist and back.

He had enough to time to say, "Yuuki, I can't stop-"

And then he bit Yuuki's neck, with soft silver hair blanketing her face.

Yuuki could hear her heartbeat dance like a frenzied horse as she felt the warm moisture of Zero's tongue travel from her collar bones all the way to her jaw line, leaving a burning trail behind it. "Yuuki…" her name was a jagged whisper of silk from his lips. "… I can't… stop" Every pore in her body was screaming with anticipation of the knife-like feel of his fangs when it finally came, piercing through her flesh in fiery mixture of pleasure and pain. Zero's soft, silver hair melted into her fingers as she tightened her grip around them, a soft moan echoing from her lips as his fangs dug deeper into her neck. She could feel her blood trickle down her neck while Zero's tongue chased it, sucking it in voraciously. The sound of him drinking her blood rang in her ears like a sweet melody, resonating with the chords of her heart, making her chest pound ever more frantically. She took in a deep breath, inhaling Zero's scent mixed with a thick smell of her own blood. The ceiling above her faded away in a blur as she slowly closed her eyes, delving inside the pleasure of this sinful moment.

A few moments passed before Zero withdrew his fangs from her neck and lifted himself up to look into her deep brown eyes, his own a lustful pair of blood colored orbs whirling with amethyst. The intense look in his eyes went piercing into her heart, sending shivers down her spine. The corners of his beautiful lips were dyed in the crimson of her blood when a drop slid off them and fell down on her lower lip. Yuuki's heart skipped a million beats as Zero bent down, his tongue chasing down that drop of blood, tracing its way to the corners of her lips. She put both her hands on his head, holding him in that position. He was nipping lightly at her bottom lip, encouraging her to open her mouth. She complied and parted her lips, letting him slip his tongue inside, a sweet taste of lust and her blood filling her mouth. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she opened them wider, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands trailed down his neck and to his chest, slowly removing the unbuttoned shirt off his body while his own traced their way down her breasts to her hips, removing her skirt, exploring through her inner thigh as she let out a soft groan. His lips slowly moved away from her mouth to her blood red cheeks, traveling up to her long, dark eye-lashes while Yuuki found her way to his jeans, undoing the zipper and sliding them off to reveal dark colored boxers which he removed shortly after taking off her own black underwear. Basking in each other's warmth, both Yuuki and Zero were now laying completely undressed on top of each other.

Zero slowly bent upwards and Yuuki shuddered under his scrutinizing gaze, the heat of desire in his moonstone lavender eyes making her melt right into them. The light of the full moon coming from the window was reflecting against his broad shoulders, accentuating the hard muscles on his bare chest. The figure in front of her was truly an embodiment of a Greek god: beautiful, strong, and unwavering. She placed her palms on his chest and slowly trailed down his waist and lower body. She could feel him become hard under her touch for she herself couldn't hold back any longer. He bent down and placed tender kisses all over her body, leaving burning marks on her cheeks, collar bones, tips of her breasts. He then moved up and rested his forehead lightly on hers, his words whispering into her lips. "You do realize the gravity of the sin we're about to commit, don't you, Yuuki?"

She pulled him back to look into his eyes, her gaze warm, unwavering and drowning in desire. "I do realize that, and I don't give a damn about it. So please Zero, I'm begging you... just for tonight... please, love me even if its just for a few moments... for now... please make me yours."

"If that's what you want, then be well prepared for the consequences, princess" he replied as he closed the distance between their lips. Yuuki closed her eyes as he entered her with a gentle thrust, muffling their ecstatic moan with his lips. The sudden pain she felt was soon forgotten and overshadowed with a sense of sheer pleasure and a passion that left her breathless as she cried out his name in soft, silken whispers, raw with desire. He kept it at a slow and steady pace, his touch rough, yet so gentle at the same time. As she pressed her body hard against his, a sudden pang of thirst hit her and she licked Zero's neck, sinking her fangs deep inside him, her arms wrapping around him as tightly as they could as she heard him gasp. No liquid could have quenched these flames of her sinful desires but this sweet, irresistible blood, with a plethora of Zero's feelings melted inside them, overflowing her mind with his love for her, making her heart pound ever more wildly. The visions of her inside his blood were indeed the most pleasant surprise Yuuki had ever received as she suddenly opened her eyes, a tear of joy and guilt tricking down her cheek. To be the only one Zero had ever wanted, it couldn't possibly be true. But her mind told her that those feelings were anything but lies so they had to be true. As she slowly closed her eyes back, Yuuki had never been so sure of what she truly wanted: this man who loved her to pieces, this gorgeous man whom she loved with every fiber of her existence. Breaking away from his neck and gently kissing it before resuming their kiss, Yuuki soon followed Zero and reached the peak of her pleasure. Time had stopped; and everything else in the world was nothing but a meaningless blur as they lay in each other's arms, making the sweetest love ever made.

Zero did not know if he was in a dream or not. The reason why he didn't know, was that his loved one was in his arms. She was sleeping quietly and peacefully. She really seemed to sleep well, while Zero couldn't make his mind rest. There was something he needed to ask her, before things might possibly end in chaos. He sat up. He was watching the peacefully sleeping Yuuki, trying to decide on waking her up.

He leaned down biting her ear gently. After making some sounds she waked and sat up, while rubbing her eyes. "Is there something wrong Zero?" She asked, looking around.

"What did this night mean to You? Do you regret it?" Zero asked Yuuki while looking into her eyes.

Yuuki blushed a little and turned her head away.

"So you do regret it" He sighed. He did know that she would regret it.

"No...I don't...regret it...it's just...everything on me is so small...and I did kind of think that you did not enjoy it as much I have..." When she realized that she said that high her face did turn tomato red and she hided herself under the blanket.

Zero laughed as she pulled the blanket over herself. "Why would I be with you if I didn't find you attractive?" He laughed of her cuteness, as she struggled to pull the now-stuck blanket over her face, and then she just blushed and buried her face in the mattress. He laughed more, she was acting so cute in front of him.

"You know Yuuki," he said with a smirk was on his face, "You know in my eyes you the most beautiful person in the world…because I love you."

Yuuki looked at him, bright red in the face and when she was about to hide her face again, she said, "I love you too." He could see her face got more and more red and he smiled at her while pulling her into his ams.

"You're so cute." Her head was resting on his chest. "What are we going to do from now on?" Zero asked her. "I don't know I just want to be with you," Yuuki said looking into his eyes. "Let's find that out later together, for now let's just sleep," Zero said as he pulled her closer. Soon, they both quietly fell asleep. For the first time, both of them took a chance on their real desires and they didn't regret it at all. They knew there were troubles ahead because of their relationship, but that didn't matter to them. Right now they would just sleep, dreaming sweet dreams about each other with the sweet release of finally loving their most beloved for the first time of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
